


Никаких шансов, Кроули!

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Юмор, взаимопомощь, драма, дружба, ксенофилия, постканон, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Что может случиться во время короткой поездки из ресторана домой в компании с ангелом, особенно если ты уже проболтался ему о собственных чувствах, но все окончилось хорошо? Многое, если ты демон и зовут тебя Кроули. Например, ты можешь запаниковать и из двух неверных решений выбрать третье.





	1. G, никакого рейтинга, просто немного паники. Или много...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Go Faster, Crowley- and other tumblr prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781371) by [Justkeeptrekkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkeeptrekkin/pseuds/Justkeeptrekkin). 

> Примечание: автор вдохновился переводным фиком “Можешь ускориться, Кроули”, текст выложен тут   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781371/chapters/46828867
> 
> перевод - вот тут  
http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218044264.htm
> 
> согласие автора и переводчика получены
> 
> Примечание 2: текст может читаться как оридж и не требует ни знания канона (только учтите, что Господь там женского рода), ни чтения вдохновившего фика  
Примечание 3: при указании жанров автор сделал опечатку по Фрейду, набив “хер/комфорт”, и восхитился было, и даже хотел так и оставить — но позорно проиграл в сражении с бетами  
Примечание 4: в оправдание автора следует уточнить, что беты взяли численным превосходством  
Примечание 5: в оправдание бет — что это были исключительно внутренние беты

В некоторых основополагающих вопросах демоны очень похожи на людей: например, им точно так же сложно поверить в собственную глупость и осознать, к каким печальным последствиям она порою приводит. В их голову (как и в головы большинства населяющих земной шар двуногих прямоходящих без перьев) не может закрасться настолько крамольная мысль, им проще сетовать на судьбу и во всех своих бедах обвинять окружающие их ничтожества (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ например, соседа по парковке, так неудачно выбравшего место для своей ауди, или ультралевоправых, или неформалов, радикалов, нонконформистов, женщин, любителей китов (подставь нужное), или даже саму Господа с ее вечно неисповедимым и непостижимым). Им проще не замечать очевидного. И чтобы до них наконец хоть что-то начало доходить, должно случиться нечто совсем уж запредельное, такое, не заметить чего им бы при всем желании не удалось. Нечто, не менее однозначное, чем прилетевший по затылку кирпич.

Например, однажды поздним дождливым вечером, возвращаясь домой по пустынному шоссе, наговорив много лишнего и держа руль одной только правой (потому что левую нагло и крепко сжимает горячими пальцами расположившийся на пассажирском сиденье ангел и, похоже, совершенно не собирается отпускать, и это, черт возьми, очень приятно, и не только потому, что в салоне бентли холодно, а ладонь у ангела горячая), они могут услышать голос.

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: Не тот Голос, который принято писать с большой буквы и отправлять исключительно с Небес (тоже с большой), а) Свой собственный голос, но словно бы со стороны, такой жалкий и ломкий, бормочущий сбивчиво и торопливо:

— Пикник… Пикник, а потом можно и... прогуляться. Или прогуляться, а потом... пикник.

И никакой в нем уверенности нет, в этом голосе, нет и в помине, только тоскливое понимание и полная безнадежность. Совершенно невозможно выбрать наиболее верный из этих двух неправильных вариантов. Они оба не годятся! И даже не потому, что хочется всего и сразу, но уже потом, после самого главного — того, третьего, от одной мысли о чем обрывается все внутри и пересыхает во рту, а тело превращается в невесомый воздушный шарик....

Это третье горячим шершавым камнем застряло в горле, мешая дышать, но так и осталось неповторенным, невысказанным (а значит, непринятым и однозначно отвергнутым).

«Можно поехать ко мне. И выпить стаканчик вина. Перед сном...»

Ты идиот, Кроули.

Долго же до тебя доходило.

— Хорошо… — Шепот ангела похож на шорох дождя по крыше, на шуршание шин по мокрому асфальту, на шелест влажной листвы. Или на тот почти неслышимый звук, с которым скользят вниз последние песчинки в часах Вечности. — Хорошо. Ты можешь заехать за мной завтра в полдень. Если это…

— Да... — Голос у Кроули все-таки ломается, приходится кашлять. — Да, конечно… В полдень нормально. Давай в полдень.

Ты идиот, Кроули!

И вот только не надо оправдываться тем, что это не ты идиот, а мир вокруг сошел с ума, и куда он только докатится, этот чертов свихнувшийся мир, в котором все встало с ног на голову и ангелы искушают демонов — ведь Азирафаэль своим предложением тебя только что, по сути, именно что искушал! А ты… ты не поддался искушению. Как настоящий чертов ангел, не падший ни разу!

Как последний дурак.

И теперь остается только сидеть, как последний дурак, уставившись в темноту за лобовым стеклом, и до боли стискивать заледеневшие пальцы. Правой — на таком же холодном руле, левой — на горячей чужой ладони. Теперь уже точно чужой, что бы он там ни болтал сейчас, этот ангел.

Ответ про пикник и прогулку (а может быть — прогулку и пикник, какая, в сущности, разница, если главным было третье, то, от чего отказался?!) был ошибкой. И даже не потому, что до завтрашнего полудня Кроули просто не доживет. Просто не выдержит, сорвется, выкинет какую-нибудь глупость, вконец измотав себя миллионами различных предположений о том, как именно все сорвется (а что оно обязательно сорвется, он с каждой секундой понимал все отчетливее).

Они еще и до города не успели доехать, а он уже изматывает себя самыми разными «что».

Что и прогулка, и пикник, и даже то самое, последнее, ну… (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ короче, вы поняли, что) все это было ему предложено только из вежливости (и лучше не думать о том, что, может быть, и из жалости). Что Азирафаэль за эту ночь успеет сто раз передумать. Что он уже передумал. Что уже жалеет о своих словах. Что завтра скажет, будто Кроули его неверно понял. Что ничего не скажет, просто не откроет дверь. Что его просто не окажется дома, и даже если тоскливо мнущийся у входа в так и не открывшийся книжный магазинчик Кроули все-таки найдет в себе силы сгрести себя за шкирку и отвесить самому себе же пинка и таки переместится внутрь, чтобы разобраться, какого черта разные ангелы заставляют его вот уже третий час маяться перед запертой дверью, — а он уже почти не сомневается, что она будет заперта, — то сможет разбираться разве что со старыми книгами. Ангела там не будет. Не для него.

Потому что только что он, по сути, Азирафаэлю отказал.

За все прошедшие шесть тысяч лет случаи, когда он отказывал ангелу (этому конкретному ангелу!) можно было пересчитать по пальцам, и для этого вовсе не пришлось бы снимать ботинки (если совсем уж начистоту, то и одной руки бы хватило, да еще и осталось бы, чем отвесить щелбан). Да и были те случаи совсем пустяковыми, совершенно не в счет.

А теперь, когда речь зашла о настолько важном, — он отказал. Испугавшись, что не готов, что в самый ключевой момент все испортит в своей извечной манере, упустит единственный шанс.

И теперь его медленно и неотвратимо накрывало тяжелой плитой осознания, что испортить что-либо можно больше не бояться: он уже все испортил. Все, что только мог. Вот этим самым отказом. Поспешным отказом от главного и важного, торопливым испуганным согласием на меньшее и не очень-то и нужное.

Ты уже упустил выпавший тебе шанс, Кроули, твой единственный шанс. Больше шансов у тебя не будет.

Ангел не из тех, кто предлагает дважды.

Не потому, что обидчив или мстителен, в том-то и ужас. Нет! Как раз наоборот. Он слишком тактичен и деликатен. Он больше никогда не предложит ничего подобного из вежливости и чертова понимания (вернее, того, что он будет теперь считать правильным пониманием!), из боязни лишний раз обидеть его, Кроули. Задеть своей навязчивостью или поставить в неловкое положение. Он больше никогда не предложит… Нет, вино он предложит, он и раньше его предлагал… Но не так. Не в таком контексте, не перед… И не после «остаться», остаться он точно больше никогда не предложит. Кроули ведь сам отказался, когда ему предложили, да еще так поспешно, почти что категорически, даже не попросив времени на подумать. Значит, было бы верхом грубости настаивать или напоминать. Значит, никогда…

Никогда больше.

Встречный ветер размазывал капли по лобовому стеклу. И, наверное, поэтому перед глазами все плыло и двоилось и смотреть было больно до рези. А еще было холодно, очень холодно. Только по руке — той, что не на руле, — от кисти к локтю ползли теплые мурашки: горячие пальцы ангела переплелись с его, переплелись намертво, неразрывно, согревая, удерживая, успокаивая, не позволяя сорваться. Или сделать какую другую глупость. Пока еще не позволяя.

Кроули даже не мог отвесить себе хорошую затрещину, хотя ему и очень этого хотелось. Но обе его руки были заняты.

А язык — к сожалению, нет.

И Кроули вдруг, шалея от ужаса, услышал, как его собственный язык — подлый змеиный язык, уже и без того наболтавший достаточно, — вдруг произносит легкомысленно и даже вроде бы весело:

— Я… я передумал. Едем к тебе. Сейчас. Что ты там говорил про вино? Наверняка хорошее, да? Ну, ты же знаешь, я люблю вино. Особенно хорошее. И буду рад… пропустить бокальчик.

Он так и не смог выдавить окончание фразы. Два коротких слова застряли в горле, царапались, и их было никак не сглотнуть, хотя Кроули и пытался. Он не мог перестать о них думать, не мог забыть — точно так же, как не смог и высказать. И знал, что ангел тоже вряд ли успел забыть. Они словно повисли между ними в холодном салоне бентли, эти два слова, заполнили собой все пространство, вытеснили воздух, заставляя дышать быстро и судорожно.

Кроули резко втянул воздух ртом. И торопливо добавил, стараясь выдержать прежний легкомысленный тон, но при этом успеть сказать все, пока его не остановят (или пока он сам себя не остановит).

— Только с одним условием, ладно? Пообещай, что выполнишь!

— Все что угодно, Кроули.

— Ангел! — Кроули все-таки взвыл (ну теперь-то он имел на это полное право), запрокинул голову и то ли рассмеялся, то ли всхлипнул. — Ну нельзя же быть таким доверчивым! Я же демон! Я же знаю, что ты не можешь врать. Я мог бы поймать тебя на слове и…

— Я тебя знаю, Кроули. — Голос у Азирафаэля был теплый и мягкий, в него хотелось закутаться, словно в плед (и, может быть, наконец-то согреться). — Знаю, может быть, даже лучше, чем ты сам себя знаешь. Ты не потребуешь от меня ничего такого, за что тебе потом будет стыдно. Все-таки где-то внутри ты…

— Прекрати! — Кроули мотнул головой, ощериваясь. — Прекрати нести эту чушь про хороших! Если бы во мне оставалось хорошее, меня не изгнали бы с Небес! Я не-хороший!

Он дернул рукой — той, которая не была на руле. Не пытаясь вырвать ее из теплых пальцев ангела, просто случайно, желая подчеркнуть важность слов резким жестом. И успел испугаться — вот сейчас Аззирафаэль его отпустит, и что дальше? Правильно. Ничего. Холод и пустота. Ты ведь все равно все испортишь — так чего тянуть? Дави на газ, Кроули, испорть все это побыстрее. Начинай. Прямо здесь и сейчас.

Теплые мягкие пальцы на его запястье оказались неожиданно сильными: сжались вроде бы самую чуть, а вырвать руку не получилось. Может быть, не получилось бы, даже начни он вырываться специально.

Он не рискнул проверить.

— Я не хороший, — повторил он через силу и уже совсем тихо, по-прежнему глядя вперед и непроизвольно стискивая теплую ладонь в ответ так, что пальцы заныли. — Я был не очень хорошим ангелом, и демон из меня получился таким же паршивым. Я же все порчу! Все, понимаешь? Ты слышал, что они говорят? «Хочешь все испортить? Поручи Кроули!»

— Кто говорит?

— Да все!

— Я не говорю.

— Тогда ты, наверное, единственный, кто не говорит! После неудавшегося апокалипсиса только об этом и трындят, наверняка ведь слышал…

— Не слышал.

— Да ладно! Впрочем, если и так, то ты единственный, кто не слышал.

Кроули засмеялся. Не то чтобы ему было так уж смешно, но смех позволял держаться, пусть даже и на самом краю подступившей истерики, но все же держаться.

Ему было страшно. До чертиков.

Раньше ему казалось, что о страхе он знает все и давно разучился его испытывать. Да и чем можно напугать того, кто уже падал с Небес? Вечное проклятие? Ванна святой воды? Развоплощение? Многовековые адские пытки? Что ж, это опасности вполне реальные и где-то в чем-то даже пугающие, но зачем же всерьез паниковать, ведь всегда можно выкрутиться, если хорошенько подумать? И даже когда становилось очень и очень плохо, ну вот до предела плохо — это всего лишь значило, что хуже уже не будет и очень скоро наступит изменение к лучшему. Если ты на самом дне, если все так паршиво, что хуже просто некуда — хуже ведь действительно уже некуда, любое изменение ситуации будет только к лучшему, надо всего лишь забиться в норку и немножечко переждать. Подожди — и трупы твоих врагов поплывут по реке косяками, так устроен этот мир, он принадлежит терпеливым.

Кроули отлично знал, что надо делать, когда совсем плохо.

Кроули не знал, что надо делать, когда совсем хорошо.

Когда сбывается все, о чем ты даже мечтать себе запрещал, считая, что этого не может быть, просто потому что не может быть никогда. Когда ангел сам — сам! — предложил! Все что угодно и все как ты хочешь, Кроули, выбирай. Когда ангел сам — САМ! — сказал, что любит. Никто ведь его за язык не тянул, и всего остального было более чем достаточно, мог бы и промолчать, просто промолчать, но… сказал. Что делать, если счастье оказалось возможным не урывками, не исподтишка, не круто замешанным на горечи слишком отчетливой невозможности, не словно бы это все ерунда, просто случайно встретились, просто дружим, не обращай внимания, ну ты же все понимаешь, пока-пока, встретимся завтра или через век-другой…

Открыто и явно, в полном объеме, все, целиком. Для тебя. Вот оно — огромное, драгоценное, невероятно тяжелое и чудовищно хрупкое. Прямо в руки. И лишь от тебя зависит, сумеешь ли ты его удержать — или уронишь и вдребезги…

Вот ведь ужас-то.

— Обещай, — быстро заговорил он снова, боясь передумать и испортить все, даже еще и не начав, и не замечая, что машинально втапливает педаль газа в пол, — обещай, что дашь мне второй шанс. Потому что сегодня я все испорчу. Я это точно знаю. И чем больше я буду стараться или тянуть и готовиться, тем будет хуже. У меня всегда так, я знаю.

— Кроули…

— Не перебивай! Просто скажи, что обещаешь, и этого будет достаточно, ты же ангел, ты же не можешь врать, просто скажи это, скажи вслух. И оно станет истиной, и я…

...И я, может быть, перестану загоняться и, может быть, тогда сумею все испортить не так уж и непоправимо. Ведь может же вдруг в этом свихнувшемся мире случиться такое маленькое чудо?..

— Кроули, ты…

— Просто скажи! Ты же только что говорил про все, что угодно! Второй шанс — это что, так много, да?! Больше, чем «все что угодно»?

Он не кричал, нет, это просто… просто звенит в ушах, вот и все. Просто ночное шоссе, просто ветер в лобовое стекло, просто огни фонарей по сторонам мелькают все быстрее, свет их режет глаза. Ох, ангел, как же ты был не прав, предлагая давить на газ, некоторым ускоряться просто нельзя, ни в каких смыслах: начав, они уже не смогут остановиться.

Это хорошо, что так холодно. Только холод и позволяет держаться, холод вообще держит все, в том числе и руль, не давая ему смяться под судорожно стиснутыми пальцами. Внутренний холод. Почти как в пылающей машине в тот незабываемый день, когда ничего так и не случилось: безумный кураж, азарт, огонь вокруг, огонь внутри, такой холодный огонь, и скорость, скорость, чертова скорость. Вот только в горящей машине не было так холодно.

Смех клокотал в горле, но Кроули на этот раз не дал ему вырваться наружу, опасаясь, что вместе с ним вырвется и другое. Стиснул зубы, оскалился, часто моргая. Чертово зрение, когда же оно прояснится?..

— Кроули!

Азирафаэль вдруг с резким вскриком рванулся к нему, выдирая руль из руки, крутанул, навалился всем телом, ударил коленом в бедро, словно рычагом, одновременно дергая Кроули на себя и скидывая его ноги с педалей. Уперся в бок, рванул. Машину закрутило по мокрому асфальту, их обоих швырнуло сначала на приборную панель, потом на дверцу и, наконец, обратно на спинку водительского сиденья, впечатав друг в друга с такой силой, что у Кроули выбило из легких весь воздух и вместо негодующего вопля получился лишь жалкий задушенный писк. По ушам резануло визгом тормозов и шин по асфальту — и возмущенным низким ревом дальнобоя, от которого завибрировали все внутренности. Рев накатил лавиной, продрал до печенок, мазнул по лобовому стеклу ослепительным дальним светом и удалился с такой же неспешной стремительностью, затихая (показалось даже, что теперь в нем слышались обиженные нотки). Бентли качнуло запоздавшей воздушной волной. И все стихло.

Тишина иногда оглушает не хуже.

Впрочем, тишины как таковой не было: капли стучали по крыше, шелестели в мокрых листьях придорожного кустарника, оказавшегося вдруг совсем рядом, а самая наглая ветка, раскачиваясь, так и норовила постучать по стеклу.

Глупо.

Все это было очень глупо. От начала и до конца.

Кроули настолько поддался влиянию присущих человеческому телу эмоций, что чуть было не развоплотил эти самые тела, причем сразу оба. И сгореть на месте от стыда по этому поводу не позволяло лишь то, что Азирафаэль повел себя ничуть не менее глупо: растерялся и зачем-то полез к рулю, хотя мог бы легко переместить их вместе с машиной, раз уж заметил опасность вовремя. Ангельская глупость так же непостижима, как и пути Всевышнего. И стоило бы упомянуть об этом первым, и всячески подчеркнуть вопиющую нелепость подобного поведения (хотя бы для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание Азирафаэля от ошибок, допущенных самим Кроули, чтобы у чертова ангела просто не осталось времени о них даже подумать), и обязательно добавить что-нибудь про оттоптанные колени (на которых чертов ангел пристроился с такой основательностью, словно все шесть тысяч лет только так и сидел и собирался сидеть еще столько же как минимум), и про то, что раритетный бентли двадцать шестого (или все-таки тридцать четвертого? — в человеческих исчислениях времени Кроули был не слишком силен) года выпуска требует к себе куда более бережного отношения, чем такое вот… И сказать это надо первому, обязательно первому, раньше, чем ангел опомнится и опередит, и сам начнет возмущаться, и выскажет все, что он думает о нем, Кроули, и о его безответственном поведении, и ангела будет тогда уже не заткнуть...

Кроули молчал.

Азирафаэль тоже молчал и не шевелился, только сопел над ухом. Наверняка осуждающе сопел, а как же иначе. И был он горячим. Таким горячим, что если не открывать глаза, то можно легко представить, что ты все еще в раю и никакого изгнания не было и в помине.

А еще он так и не выпустил руку Кроули.

Вечность упала в пропасть слезинкой с ресницы Бога. За ней вторая. Третья. Бог, наверное, увидел фотку особенно трогательного одноногого котика в ленте твиттера, вот и роняет их, словно осенний дождь. Птичка на краю вселенной сточила алмазную гору до основания своим клювом и сдохла то ли от старости, то ли от скуки, так и не сумев найти вторую алмазную гору, которая заняла бы ее еще на десяток-другой вечностей.

И каждую секунду этих вечностей, прошедших уже или так и не сбывшихся, Кроули чувствовал всей кожей.

Ангел пошевелился.

Вот теперь, наверное, действительно стоило отстраниться — первым, пока Азирафаэль не сделал этого сам. Отстраниться хотя бы словами, насмешливыми и ехидными, тоном почти равнодушным, если уж физически отодвинуться просто некуда. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ Да и действительно, куда тут прикажете отодвигаться, если тебя замуровали между мягкой спинкой водительского сиденья и горячим телом, заполнившим всю вселенную от края до края и не оставившим бедной птичке с ее горой ни малейшего шанса?) Но хотя бы голову отвернуть и сказать что-нибудь в своей обычной манере — это ты вполне мог, на это тебе хватило бы места. И времени. И…

Кроули молчал.

Первым заговорил ангел.

— Знаешь, у меня есть предложение получше, — начал он с неловким смешком, больше похожим на кашель, которым прочищают горло, когда боятся, что голос может и не послушаться, и голос у него действительно был каким-то ломким и вроде как даже немного смущенным. А еще в нем отчетливо слышалось напряжение, в этом голосе, напряженная такая решимость. — Давай обойдемся без шансов. Первых, вторых, тысяча пятисотых… Никаких шансов! Идет?

Страха не было. А вот тепло — было. Наверное, Кроули просто устал бояться. И переживать тоже устал.

— Просто сегодняшний вечер будет не в счет, ладно? Потому что… — Азирафаэль снова слегка шевельнулся, и веселое смущение в его голосе проступило явственнее, хотя и напряжение тоже усилилось, — потому что я, знаешь ли, тоже вряд ли окажусь сегодня на что-либо… хм... годен. После всех этих нервотрепок и вообще. Человеческие тела, они, знаешь ли, такие, ну…

Он снова ерзнул, распутывая их ноги, каким-то чудом сплетенные не хуже пальцев, и осторожно соскользнул на пассажирское сиденье. Но руки так и не разжал, и все это время продолжал говорить, тихо и торопливо, словно боялся, что его могут прервать, словно просто боялся:

— Все эти базовые функции! — Снова смущенный смешок. — Гормоны и все такое. Да у меня после всего этого, наверное, даже и не… ну, ты понимаешь. А если еще и после вина… Подозреваю, что максимум, на который я окажусь способен — это полежать рядом в обнимку и быстренько заснуть, не более. Так что если ты строил какие-то глобальные планы на сегодняшний вечер — извини, ничего не получится, я вряд ли смогу соответствовать. Но, может быть, просто… ужин? Как ты на это… смотришь? Тихий ужин вдвоем, почти по… по-семейному… если тебя, конечно, такое устроит. По сути, тот же пикник, только под крышей и без муравьев.

Он говорил слишком много и слишком быстро — совсем как сам Кроули чуть ранее, какие-то три-четыре вечности назад. Жалкие три-четыре вечности.

Интересно, можно ли сказать про ангела: «испуган до чертиков»?

Кроули открыл глаза, слепо уставился на залитое дождем лобовое стекло и осторожно вдохнул — оказалось, что все эти вечности он не дышал. Все-таки есть определенные преимущества в том, что ты демон. Например, можно не дышать ровно столько, сколько потребуется, и даже немножечко больше, и при этом не испытывать ни малейшего дискомфорта. Головы в сторону пассажирского сиденья он так и не повернул, предпочитая разглядывать ползущие по стеклу капли.

Наверное, он снова должен был начать мерзнуть сейчас, когда Азирафаэль больше не прижимался к его груди и не накрывал коленей горячим живым одеялом (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ в свое время Кроули сразу же высоко оценил концепцию электрических пледов и даже негласно способствовал их разработке!), предпочитая дарить тепло пассажирскому сиденью — на совершенно непреодолимом расстоянии в целых пятнадцать дюймов. Наверное, Кроули снова должно было стать холодно.

Ему было жарко.

И не от мысли об Азирафаэле рядом, не как сейчас, а действительно рядом (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ хотя и от мыслей о «просто полежать в обнимку» тоже бросало в жар, но совсем по-другому и горели вовсе не уши).

— Знаешь, Кроули, если тебе не нравится мой диван, можно ведь и… к тебе. У тебя… ну… мило. Так светло и… светло. А мне все равно, где спать, ведь на большее я сегодня… впрочем, я уже говорил, да?.. ну просто надо же как-то… Короче, давай как ты хочешь. Как решишь, так и…

Ты готовился к этому шесть тысяч лет, строил коварные планы, продумывал хитрые стратегии, опутывал тонкими интригами, танцевал вроде бы совершенно мимо главной цели, даже не косясь в ее сторону — но ни на секунду о ней не забывая все шесть тысяч лет… и все равно облажался. Оказался не готов. Струсил. А он… Он же ангел! Он ни о чем таком даже не думал и уж тем более ни к чему подобному не готовился.

Однако бросился к тебе на помощь, не раздумывая ни секунды, очертя голову, словно шагнул с той стены, что окружала Сад, шагнул, не умея летать. Как он всегда это делал. И вовсе не потому, что он ангел и им так положено, вот этого только не надо! Гавриил тоже ангел. И Михаил, если уж на то пошло.

Просто ты — облажался. На этот раз очень серьезно. Тебе нужна была помощь. И для Азирафаэля этого оказалось достаточно. Всегда оказывалось. Потому что…

Ну да. Потому что.

Он же не тебя за руку держит — он сам за твою руку держится, как утопающий за соломинку, и болтает, болтает, болтает… И наверняка в его глазах (таких светлых, лучистых, любимых, милых глазах) плещется паника — она даже в голос уже прорывается, и только такой самовлюбленный эгоистичный демон, как ты, Кроули, мог до сих пор этого не заметить…

— Не с-стоит... — Кроули мотнул головой и поморщился: собственный голос ему не понравился: какой-то сиплый и надтреснутый, к тому же еще и сдавленный, словно ему до сих пор не хватает воздуха. Кроули кашлянул, прочищая горло, и продолжил уже более твердо: — До тебя ближе и вообще. Мне у тебя больше нравится. Всегда нравилось. Уютнее и… и вообще. А с остальным… — Кроули свел брови над переносицей, уставившись на дорогу хмуро и угрожающе, глаза его вспыхнули желтым (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ двигатель под капотом предупредительно заурчал, включившись сам собой — когда Кроули овладевало подобное настроение, машина предпочитала не рисковать и не обращать внимания на такие мелочи, как отсутствие ключей зажигания в замке или бензина в баке, а то и самого бака, если уж на то пошло). — А с остальным разберемся позже. Когда приедем.

В конце концов, не так уж и трудно быть сильным — если это кому-то нужно.


	2. R, хотя изначально они просто хотели полежать в обнимку, не больше

***

Просто полежать рядышком в обнимку и мирно уснуть после тихого почти семейного ужина (заказанного в угловом ресторанчике, но от этого ничуть не менее милого и домашнего) им, разумеется, не удалось. Хотя, свидетель Всевышний, Кроули был вполне искренно настроен именно на такое развитие событий и даже пытался приступить к его осуществлению, честно и по мере сил благородно, со всем возможным старанием и без малейших задних мыслей (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ ну разве что совсем чуть, и только мыслей!).

Впрочем, Азирафаэль был таким восхитительно теплым, почти горячим, что особых усилий и прикладывать-то не требовалось: достаточно оказалось пристроиться к нему под бочок и хозяйским движением положить руку ангела себе на грудь в качестве дополнительной грелки, как глаза начали слипаться сами собой. Да, конечно, тело — это только тело, а Кроули был демоном и мог бы одним щелчком пальцев справиться с усталостью. Но — зачем? Ему нравилось спать (особенно вот так), а Кроули не любил отказываться от удовольствий (особенно если это были его удовольствия). В конце концов, если уж даже Азирафаэль не чужд маленьких человеческих радостей, то демону поддаться соблазну сам Бог велел!

Кроули и поддался.

И поддавался бы и дальше (возможно — до самого утра или даже прихватив десятилетие-другое сверху, ведь проспал же он когда-то весь семнадцатый век, хотя и по несколько другому поводу и, надо отметить, совершенно без удовольствия), если бы вдруг не обнаружил, что довольно проблематично спать с чужою рукой на собственном члене.

Не то чтобы это было неприятно, совсем наоборот, словно в одном из тех чудных снов, которые, стоит заметить, снились Кроули гораздо реже, чем ему бы того хотелось. Поэтому Кроули не стал задавать дурацких вопросов, дергаться или пытаться каким другим образом испортить то, чего точно не могло происходить наяву. Вероятно, сейчас был как раз такой восхитительный сон, и Кроули собирался досмотреть его до конца.

Во сне они лежали с Азирафаэлем в обнимку на его узковатом для двоих диване, причем лежали голыми, хотя Кроули отлично помнил, как торопливо превращал свои черные боксеры в приличную пижамную пару (тоже черную, но атласную и под горлышко): он совершенно не подумал об этом поначалу и собирался спать в том, в чем и всегда, — и готов был провалиться до девятого круга, увидев испуганную улыбку на лице Азирафаэля, уже облаченного в свою удивительно целомудренную кремовую пижаму.

Но во сне они лежали абсолютно и недвусмысленно голыми (впрочем, какой логики и какой последовательности можно требовать от сновидений?) И в этом чудесном сне Азирафаэль вовсе не был так уж смущен или испуган. Он был скорее игрив и заинтересован, и ласкал его, Кроули, мягко, интимно и очень, очень нежно. И там, во сне, Кроули тоже потихоньку уплывал в состояние полудремы и млел и таял, подставляясь под эту ласку.

Там, во сне, у ангела были такие же горячие пальцы, как и наяву. Может быть, даже еще горячее. Малейшее их прикосновение обжигало, но обжигало приятно, и они были очень шустрыми, эти пальцы, и плели по коже обжигающе-сладкое кружево, сначала по груди, потом по животу, потом спустились ниже. Ох уж эти любопытные пальцы, они вели себя абсолютно предосудительно! И Кроули (там, во сне) задышал быстрее, прогибаясь. Его член под этими пальцами тоже стал горячим, затвердел, полностью распрямился и сладко заныл, требуя большего.

Какое-то время (там, во сне) Кроули терпел, надеясь, что ангел и сам догадается. В конце концов, это же был сон его, Кроули! Так почему бы в таком случае в этом сне всему не быть так, как ему нужно (ох, как нужно-то уже...)? Но ангел и во сне отличался той же недогадливостью, что и наяву, продолжая ласкать нежно-нежно, на грани касания. Словно перышком гладил. И это становилось уже просто невыносимо.

И в конце концов Кроули не выдержал. Поддал бедрами вверх, вжимая член в горячую ладонь до боли, понуждая схватить, сжать, стиснуть и довести наконец до финала, ну сколько же можно, даже для сна это слишком долго уже…

И вдруг понял, что все это вовсе не сон.

Кроули широко распахнул глаза и несколько раз быстро вдохнул-выдохнул, успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце. Пижама действительно куда-то исчезла, причем не только у него, горячее тело Азирафаэля прижималось к нему напрямую, не отделенное более никакими преградами, и от этого по собственному телу Кроули прокатывались волны мурашек, обдавая то жаром, то ознобом и заставляя скручиваться в узел мышцы внизу живота. В крохотной азирафелевской спальне над магазинчиком было жарко и одуряюще пахло старыми книгами, воском и чем-то сладким, еле уловимым — от светлых кудряшек, щекотавших Кроули подбородок. Ангел удобно пристроил свою голову у него на груди, и, скосив глаза, можно было отчетливо видеть его лицо (когда темнота, пусть даже и полная, мешала демону?). Спокойное умиротворенное лицо с опущенными веками и легкой сонной улыбкой. Лицо безмятежно спящего человека… ну или ангела.

Только вот горячая рука никуда не исчезла. И железный стояк под ней тоже.

— Ангел? — спросил Кроули осторожным шепотом, не уверенный в том, не обманывают ли его собственные ощущения.

Светлые губы чуть шевельнулись, размыкаясь, улыбка стала явственнее

— Тс-с-с… — Шепот ангела был еле слышен. — Я сплю. И ты… спи.

— Ангел… — Нет, этот уплывающий, почти срывающийся на жалобный скулеж голос не мог принадлежать ему, Кроули! Но… горячие пальцы как раз добрались до мошонки, обдали жаром, пощекотали и скользнули дальше, за, к очень, очень чувствительной точке, одно прикосновение к которой… — Ан… гел!.. Х-х-х... Что ты…

— Тс-с-с…

Азирафаэль вздохнул, шевельнулся, разворачивая голову, прижался щекой к груди Кроули, потерся ухом. Глаза его оставались закрытыми, а щека была намного горячее ладони. И ухо тоже.

— Во сне все можно…

И Кроули только теперь заметил, что улыбка у ангела не просто легкая — она скорее неуверенная, нервная, вздрагивающая такая улыбка, готовая в любой миг исчезнуть. Во сне все можно… Во сне нет смущения и стыда. Это же просто сон, он не в счет.

— Не просыпайся… пожалуйста.

Ангел снова вздохнул, обдав кожу Кроули горячим шепотом. И вдруг потянулся и быстро коснулся губами соска — легко, стремительно, почти невесомо, тут же отдернувшись. С таким же успехом он мог выжечь там клеймо раскаленным прутом, Кроули словно электрическим разрядом шарахнуло, он прерывисто выдохнул и содрогнулся всем телом, обмирая. Его собственные губы ныли от невозможности дотянуться и сделать с чертовым ангелом то же самое, обцеловать всю его чертову грудь и заставить точно так же вздрагивать и давить горловые стоны.

Но дотянуться, не отрывая при этом горячей азирафаэлевской щеки от своей груди, было решительно невозможно, а оторвать — невозможно тем более. Оставалось только касаться губами светлых кудряшек, жалкий суррогат настоящего поцелуя и совсем не то, волосы — они не живые, они ничего не чувствуют, они…

Кроули охнул, задохнувшись на вдохе, потому что в этот миг горячая ладонь, сжавшись плотным кольцом, скользнула к головке, оголенной и чувствительной донельзя, а потом обратно, к основанию, и внизу живота словно взорвалась маленькая звезда, окатив жаркой волной наслаждения все тело до самых кончиков пальцев. Электрические искры пробежали под кожей по позвоночнику вверх, вздыбили волосы на затылке, обожгли лицо и горячими ручейками скользнули обратно, по груди, бокам, животу, вниз — туда, где уже опять разгоралась маленькая звезда, готовая взорваться, как только ладонь скользнет… скользнула… ох…

Он не запомнил, какой по счету микро взрыв оказался вовсе не микро. Не считал. Просто в какой-то момент волна поднимавшегося наслаждения стала слишком большой, чтобы умещаться внутри, и рванула вверх, потащила с собой, закрутила, вышвырнула на самый гребень — и выплеснулась наружу, сотрясая все тело в судорогах наслаждения и попытках вывернуться наизнанку, лишь бы только эта сладкая мука не прекращалась, продлилась… еще… немножко… немно… ещ-щ-щ...

А потом осталось только рухнуть, задыхаясь и продолжая содрогаться всем телом, и дышать, дышать, быстро и коротко постанывая на каждом вдохе, потому что волна отступала медленно, прокатывая по телу жаркие округлые камушки удовольствия и заставляя вздрагивать снова и снова, и терпеть все это молча не было ни малейшей возможности.

Он не смог бы припомнить такого оргазма, даже если бы постарался и поднапрягся, но стараться и напрягаться сейчас ему хотелось меньше всего. Он ощущал себя так, словно из его тела выдернули позвоночник, а вместо него вставили трубочку, по которым передавали чистый эндорфин — удовольствие настолько сильное, что оно было почти болезненным, при этом еще и плавило кости, превращая тело в совершенно неприличное желе, безвольное и дрожащее.

Наслаждение напоминало тропический океан, было таким же необъятным, завораживающим и неудержимым, и отступало оно так же медленно, баюкая на волнах постепенно стихающего удовольствия — теплых, пологих и длинных, усыпляюще мягких, так и зовущих с головой погрузиться в их темную глубину. Они были уже не горячими, эти волны, просто приятно теплыми. И Кроули, наверное, так бы и заснул, поддавшись из мягкому покачиванию — если бы рядом не оставалось кое-что по-прежнему очень горячее и не собирающееся становиться просто теплым. Вернее, кое-кто.

И этот кое-кто старательно притворялся спящим — так старательно, что обычно спокойное лицо его исказилось страдальческой гримасой. А еще он лежал как-то очень уж неудобно, наискосок, почти наваливался верхней частью тела на грудь Кроули, но при этом очень старательно оттопыривал свою прекрасную ангельскую задницу и прогибался в пояснице, изо всех сил пытаясь не упираться в бедро Кроули своим твердым членом. Горячим, влажным и очень, очень возбужденным.

Кроули вполне обоснованно считал себя не слишком хорошим, поскольку вообще-то был демоном, а значит, существом по определению довольно-таки скверным и абсолютно лишенным совести, а будучи при этом еще и демоном относительно честным, постоянно возмущался, когда некоторые не слишком умные ангелы пытались эту истину опровергнуть. Но все же был он не настолько бессовестным, чтобы при сложившихся обстоятельствах спокойно отвернуться и заснуть.

Он полуобнимал ангела одной рукой, чисто рефлекторно — надо же было ее куда-то девать и держаться за что-то, пока качался на волнах, чтобы окончательно не унесло? — и потому вполне мог воспользоваться второй. Что он и сделал, осторожно погладив напряженный ангельский член, словно пугливого зверька.

Азирафаэль застонал и мелко засучил ногами, дрожа и краснея до слез — похоже, к столь откровенным ласкам он был еще не готов. Хотя член его был противоположного мнения и отзывался на ласковые поглаживания, словно изголодавшийся щенок, радостно вздрагивая и нетерпеливо тычась головкой в ладонь Кроули, сам ангел закусывал губы и страдальчески морщился и из последних сил пытался то ли отодвинуться, то ли хотя бы отвернуться, смущаясь и страдая как от самих слишком активных ласк, так и от невозможности контролировать свою на них реакцию. Похоже, для него действительно такое было слишком рано. Даже во сне.

Кроули убрал ладонь (ангел быстро вздохнул, то ли разочарованно, то ли облегченно) и уже обеими руками притянул вяло отбрыкивающееся горячее тело к себе плотнее, не давая отстраняться, прижал пахом к паху, вжимая в низ своего живота горячее и твердое, укрывая и стискивая между их телами. Азирафаэль рвано выдохнул и попытался еще сильнее прогнуться в пояснице, но Кроули ему этого не позволил: крепко прижал и обеими руками провел с нажимом вниз по ангельской спине, чтобы упругие ангельские ягодицы словно бы сами прыгнули в ладони. А Кроули не привык отказываться от того, что само падало ему в руки, тем более что, плотно и крепко держась за ангельскую задницу, было куда удобнее притягивать к себе прочие части его тела, ничуть не менее интересные. Он поудобнее приобмял ягодицы ладонями и еще плотнее притянул ангела к себе.

Теперь их члены не просто соприкасались: они вдавливались друг в друга и ерзали друг по другу, словно два удава, — горячий, твердый и чуть подрагивающий от нетерпения у Азарафаэля (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ который все еще продолжал притворяться спящим и краснеть, и хотя это было уже совсем не смешно, но выглядело так мило и трогательно, что со стороны демона было бы крайней глупостью не притвориться в ответ, что верит)), и член самого Кроули, сытый, теплый и пока еще вяловатый, но уже заинтересованно приподнимающий головку на полувзвод. Все тело ангела колотила крупная дрожь, бедра его тоже непроизвольно содрогались, и пока что этого вполне хватало обоим.

Кроули перекатился на бок, увлекая ангела за собой. Не удержался, игриво шевельнул бедрами. Азирафаэль всхлипнул, уронил голову на подушку, разметав светлые кудри, заерзал сам, закинул на Кроули правую ногу, снова заерзал, притираясь и неловко пихаясь левым коленом. Наверное, пытался обхватить Кроули обеими ногами, что довольно проблематично сделать, если оба партнера лежат на боку. Глаз он по-прежнему не открывал, наоборот, только зажмурился еще плотнее.

Кроули невольно залюбовался его лицом — змеи видят тепло, а Кроули все-таки очень во многом был именно змеем и змеиным зрением пользовался ничуть не реже, чем человеческим, как поочередно, так и вперемешку. Если смотреть глазами змея, то лицо Азирафаэля пылало настоящим огнем, светилось и сияло, словно маяк в ночи, такое же ослепительное — и такое же притягательное, как будто Кроули был вовсе не порядочным чинным пресмыкающимся, а одним из той суетливой крылатой мелочи, что вечно размазывается по стеклу, лобовому или фонарному — как повезет. Оно было не просто красивым, это лицо, оно было по-ангельски завораживающим. И, глядя на него с расстояния быстрого поцелуя, Кроули начинал понимать мотыльков: о такую красоту хотелось разбиться.

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ Кроули небезосновательно предполагал, что точно так же восхитительно светится сейчас и член Азирафаэля, сияя в кромешном мраке ничуть не менее притягательным факелом, но любоваться им он не собирался: ведь для этого пришлось бы оторваться от ангела хотя бы на расстояние вытянутой руки — а это, согласитесь, совсем другое расстояние).

Наклоняться почти не пришлось — язык у Кроули был длинный, раздвоенный и очень подвижный, а приоткрытые губы ангела притягивали не только взгляд. Кроули облизал их быстрым движением, пощекотал уголки рта, добившись короткого сдавленного полустона-полувскрика, скользнул внутрь, словно в теплую влажную норку, и закрутился там, осваиваясь, ощупывая и щекоча. Раздвоенность давала весьма существенные преимущества, если и не удваивая эффект, то уж раза в полтора увеличивая точно: ангел теперь постанывал непрерывно, даже на вдохах, и терся о Кроули всем телом, словно старался слиться с ним воедино. Даже губами пытался дотянуться — и Кроули ловил их своими, сжимал, посасывал, добиваясь новых стонов и волн дрожи. В кои-то веки ему было по-настоящему жарко, он даже вспотел. Впрочем, Азирафаэль тоже был мокрый и скользкий: похоже, забыл отключить функцию потоотделения в своем человеческом теле, как и остальные базовые функции (и хотя очень хотелось поверить в то, что ангел сделал это сознательно, как и сам Кроули, чтобы чувствовать, но за шесть тысяч лет вырабатываются определенные привычки, от которых не так-то легко отказаться сразу, и Кроули предпочитал думать, что ангел просто забыл).

Азирафаэль вдруг замер и широко распахнул глаза, забыв притворяться спящим.

— Ш-ш-што эт-шо? — спросил он, уставившись на Кроули взглядом то ли неверящим, то ли шокированным. Вообще-то шипеть полагалось самому демону, но даже ангелу трудно разговаривать с чужим языком во рту, особенно если этот чужой язык такой длинный и ловкий.

— Яс-с-сык... — Выдергивая его из попытавшихся обвиняюще сжаться губ Азирафаэля, Кроули был сама невинность. — А ты что подумал? Просто язык. Он у меня такой, ну ты же знаешь, немножко… Я думал, тебе нравится! — попытался он перейти в наступление, но ангел не поддался на провокацию.

— Я спрашиваю: что это там? — повторил он подозрительно. — Твои руки у меня на заднице. Я их чувствую. У тебя их две. Тогда чем ты держишь меня за член?

— Ну… — Кроули вздохнул, закатывая глаза, — я думал, что это тебе тоже должно понравиться, ведь ты никогда ничего не имел против… допустим, тритонов… Тебе же нравились тритоны! И запеченные миноги, и даже морские огурцы, никогда этого не понимал, но ты всегда пытался меня обратить в свою веру в местную кухню, ну помнишь, в том йокогамском фастфуде…

— Что. Это.

Кроули покосился на хмурого ангела, растерявшего половину свечения. И сдался.

— Ну… видишь ли, я могу превращаться в змея не только целиком...

Несколько секунд Азирафаэль молчал, уставившись на Кроули очень странным взглядом, а потом издал короткий нервный звук, от которого у Кроули поджалось все, что еще могло поджиматься. Ангел качнул головой, словно не веря. Опустил взгляд на их сплетенные члены (вернее было бы сказать — свой оплетенный).

Кроули с трудом удержался от тоскливого вздоха и подумал о том, что не надо было. Любому же ясно, что нельзя вот так сразу, не на первом же свидании и вообще. Не надо было. Точно.

А еще о том, что он всегда так думает, когда уже слишком поздно.

Но тут Азирафаэль вдруг как-то странно зашипел на вдохе и дернулся. А потом откинулся на подушки и захохотал, содрогаясь всем телом и выдавливая сквозь смех вместе со всхлипами:

— Кроули!.. Боже... Шесть сраных тысячелетий!.. Шесть!.. Я тебя знаю шесть сраных… И ты все равно умудряешься меня поражать! Есть ли вероятность… Кроули!.. Маленькая такая вероятность, что ты когда-нибудь образумишься?

Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но к этому времени опомнившийся и воспрянувший духом член Кроули заработал как удав-конкистадор ,(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ или конструктор. Или как-то похоже, хотя идея сборно-разборного члена Кроули интриговала. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ К ПРИМЕЧАНИЮ - То, что Кроули и сам был змеей, ничуть не мешало ему довольно слабо разбираться в классификации себе подобных, но хорошо помнить конкистадоров) ритмично сжимая тугие кольца. И ангелу сразу стало не до разговоров. Как, впрочем, и самому Кроули — их жадным ртам было чем заняться и помимо глупой болтовни…

***

Позже, впитав чужие оргазменные конвульсии всем телом, получив от этого ничуть не меньшее удовольствие и слегка после него отдышавшись, Кроули шепнет в светлое ухо:

— Но зато нам с тобой никогда не будет скучно, правда?

И почувствует, как под его губами оно теплеет.

А ангел в ответ очень сонно и совершенно неблагопристойно фыркнет ему в ключицу.


End file.
